fortresssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Michelle Tylers
Willow Michelle Tylers is a Lycan in Fenris Fenrir's pack, and former student of Firefox University. God damn it Willow this isn't a post on the forum describing what your character's been up to ''' by Sxc 09:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Upon arrival at school, Willow ran into wizard Muryllis for a short time, then spent her days wandering about aimlessly and talking to various people. Shortly after arrival she met up with '''Torrid Nightshadow and Felix Genero, both who play a large role in her life. During her stay she meets up with the Slytherin Shadonious Clearwater and somehow is convinced to join the Rebellion, a 'terrorist' group against the Wizarding Government. As a precuation, Shadow places a curse on her to keep her from telling anyone of the Rebellion. Other various members of the school play in her life, but she doesn't spend a lot of time at school. Her uncle Marcus Tylers pulls her from school, and Willow makes a run for Italy, hoping to hide out for awhile. Unfortunately, she's found, and casts a hex on her uncle. He - coincedentally or not - suffers from a heart attack and later dies. Willow flees and returns to the school, putting on a face as if nothing has happened. She spends a good deal of time with her wizarding friends. Upon her return to Firefox University, Willow finds Shadonious and Gwent in the midst of a prank spell war. There she demands he remove the binding curse on her. After a teasing, he does so. Eventually, Willow's feelings of displacement begin to nag at her. After some research, she sets out for Fenrir's Forest in search of the lycanthrope lord himself. Followed by Sparky Cobalt, they get ensared by the Nephilim Kesterel. Willow has her kneecap torn out and is crucified to a tree, left as a gift for the wolves of the forest. As it were, the lord himself shows up - Fenris Fenrir. Kesterel tries to make a deal with him, and Willow lets her wish known - to join the lycanthropes. Kesterel vanishes with Sparky (who's all lulznekkidhotchickunconsciouskindof) and a strange wizard helps Willow from the woods, trying to convince her to do otherwise than join the lycans. The pair leave, and Willow vanishes for a second time, this time to America. Upon her return, she makes for the woods once more - try, try again, eh? There she nearly dies of fright when the vampire prince Romulus makes himself known and feeds from her. She shares her reason for entering the woods, and Romulus offers to take her to Fenrir. Willow turns down his offer to become a vampire, and Romulus vanishes again. Fenrir shows up, and after making sure that becoming a lycan is what Willow wants, infects her. Part of the pack, Willow has discovered what the meaning of belonging is. She meets up with Orca and Roan, who's returned from ... something. Later, while visiting at the school, she runs into Romulus once more. They have a chat, and Willow's realized she's developing some sort of ... attachment to the youthful looking vampire. Meanwhile, best friends Torrid and Felix are up to trouble, and there's some sort of party on the lake canopy ... Herm. Other Assorted Events in Random Order: (Ohhellitwasalongtimeagodon'tlookatmelikethat) Willow helps to keep Shadonious Clearwater from overdosing on drugs in an attempted suicide and discovers his fear of large bodies of water (he'slivedinFFUnextothelakethiswholetimewtf). Seth the werewolf hasn't taken his potion, and now he's raging throughout Drakborough. Willow and others take off after him, but in the chaos, she loses track of the group. In a rage, she doesn't recognize Erin Drayton, and falls to her animal instincts of ATTACK. Only after hitting and chewing the crap out of Mr. Drayton does Willow regain control and back away. Erin takes it rather well and joins the pack. In a sudden rush, Willow and Torrid end up kind of sort of dating and are both madly in love with each other. There's lots of reminiscing and all that. Then Willow screws it over royally at the . . . ohshit what dance was that? Anyway she tells him what she is and he freaks out and she's all heart broken and stuff. Willow spends some time with Romulus, and as a result apparently intrudes on his insane feud with the Nephilim Tiberius Spurius. She's kidnapped by a shade, along with her dear friend Felix, and tortured. Felix, the little tard, has fused silver into his blood, and ends up bleeding all over Willow. Scarring her. Silver+Lycans=OHSHIT GET THE FIRST AID KIT. Pissed off at Romulus for not explaining, she pretty much goes RAGE at him and stomps off. I don't think she's seen him since. There's a big ordeal in the forest and Fenrir wants to like, murder some people, and Willow basically says 'Fuck you humanity' and agrees to his new terms of order. Roan gets all upset and Willow follows her home to make sure she doesn't like, commit suicide or something. Some time later: Roan goes apeshit and burns Willow pretty bad. That was effed up, you guys. And then Willow goes back over there AGAIN and gets burned AGAIN. Yes. She's not that bright, sorry. Lots of other shit. Oh. There was that thing with the KFC and Ashelle and Sylph and Willow was like 'haiguys Imma lycan' and walked around like a big tard. Then there was that town meeting and Willow got all pissed and went furry and talked to everyone through telepathy. And then Anil like, stalked her and shit. Or something. At some point back on Valentine's Day she and Malachy almost had furry sex but his ring like threatened to bite her and she got the antidote(but it dont work like you'd think it would) for the love potion disaster and she's like 'mkay, going home now'. Ohyeah Orca&Sparky had gay rainbow sex on a table with bacon and stuff. Ummm..... Oh. If you guys haven't read Color Me Neo, go read it.....there's a backstory. Should probably write that down first. So Willow and Erin are running around. And they're like 'Vampire on the school grounds' so they go after that bitch. And she's trying to eat Shadonious. And Willow, without thinking, is like SHADOW WATCH OUT and he's like 'OhshitWillow's a lycan I gotta go do drugs and hallucinate' and he freaks out. And Willow&Erin are like 'ohshitokay.um.crap.' Willow stalks Shadonious in to the Triangle and basically chases him down and FORCES him to talk to her about everything. And all this stuff happens. I still cry everytime I read that thread you guys. Um. Mury throws Willow off school grounds. Stuff in the woods. Lessy and Willow go talk to mayorwhatshisface and stuff. Moose chase in the wood and Seth's trial. Lots of other stuff. I don't even know you guys. Category:Lycan Category:Gryffindor